Ringmaster
The Ringmaster is the boss of an international circus and appears in the Lilo & Stitch: The Series episode "Elastico". Personality He appears to be a kind, yet enthusiastic man who speaks with a French accent. He treats his circus troupe more as a family than mere performers. He and his entire troupe will step in to protect one of their own. The ringmaster is also shown to be very fair, as he releases Stitch from his contract so he can stay with Lilo. Powers and abilities The ringmaster is shown to be a bit of a magician. He appears to have magical abilities, as he pulls a contract from behind Stitch's ear and then makes it disappear. Bio Two weeks after Elastico was activated, he eventually met up with the ringmaster and became part of his international circus as his star performer. They arrive in Kauai to hold the circus, where Stitch notices Elastico riding on a van. The ringmaster first appears as he introduces Elastico to the audience after Stitch sneaks in disguised as a clown. He tries to capture Elastico, but the latter turns the whole chase into a game until Stitch manages to catch him by grabbing his elastic body. The ringmaster becomes impressed with Stitch's endurability and pulls him onto the stage. He then says to Stitch (who revealed his name to the ringmaster) that his name won't do and that he needs one to reflect his indestructible image. The ringmaster then introduces him to the crowd as "The Incredible Indestructorado". Shortly after, Gantu barges in and kidnaps Elastico while strangling him. The ringmaster becomes discouraged after finding out from Stitch about Elastico. However, the ringmaster soon lightens up by mentioning to Stitch that he stole the show with his amazing feats, and then offers him to perform in Elastico's stead. Stitch happily accepts the ringmaster's offer and is made a member of the circus troupe. The ringmaster later gives Stitch the opportunity to travel with the circus troupe, to which Stitch agrees (since Lilo had brushed him off earlier) and signs a contract. Sometime later, Elastico manages to escape from Gantu and mails himself back to the circus in a box. When the ringmaster opens the package and sees Elastico, he is overjoyed that his star performer has returned, and the two happily reunite. However, when all seemed well, Gantu bursts into the circus arena and starts attacking in an attempt to take Elastico back. The ringmaster is angered by Gantu's intrusion and tries to make him leave, only for Gantu to threateningly point his blaster at the ringmaster. Surrendering, the ringmaster allows Gantu to have the circus arena, but fortunately, Stitch and Lilo (who paid Stitch a visit after finding out that he joined the circus) arrive and manage to thwart all of Gantu's attempts at recapturing Elastico. The ringmaster then steps in along with his entire circus troupe, where the troupe's tiger manages to bite Gantu on the leg, sending him away. Later, the ringmaster, having learned that Stitch has a family of his own, voids the contract because Stitch signed it under his own name instead of the nickname he was given by the ringmaster. Stitch then hugs the ringmaster and Elastico and says his goodbyes before leaving with Lilo. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters